galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aatami
'Aatami '''is a G6 system under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. As a percentage of the population, Aatami has the largest population of Vaikan of any Eteno system at 17.8%. History Aatami is the latest colonized system within the Eteno core worlds, a stepping stone into the industrial heart of the EIT and a system notable for its slow historical growth as opposed to its current economic value. Jump gates to and from Aatami were constructed after a period of forty years of restrained, altogether lazy exploration. The raging Harbinger Wars made expansion into the system a low priority, especially due to its lack of any particularly hospitable worlds or uncommon raw material immediately visible. Initial development of the system was slow given general lack of interest compounded by the lack of money, resources, and manpower, all of which were in high demand by the military to be used to expel the Harbingers from the EIT. Even after the end of the war, Aatami went mostly ignored. A slow trickle of colonists encouraged almost solely by mining companies began inhabiting Kokkola, a harsh and unforgiving lava world whose potential mining usefulness had piqued the interest of various firms upon the system's discovery decades earlier. A limited rise in interest occurred when scientists proposed terraforming Nykarleby, a world encased in ice believed to have once been an ocean world when it inhabited a closer orbit hundreds of millions of years ago. Aatami experienced a final surge of growth, greater than any before it, when surveys indicated the presence of relatively easily-accessible Dragonrock within Kokkola's crust. This encouraged growth of local industry and population, also attracting a large number of Vaikan due to the influx of Karalian Empire economic activity as a result of Dragonrock mining. Many mining operations in Aatami were destroyed or otherwise interrupted by a short period of occupation during the Kklxin War before the initial surprise attack was rebuffed and the front line shifted to the border worlds. These operations have since recovered, assisted by the influx of economic activity caused by the mustering of vast forces in the system pending a major offensive. Planets and features Kankaanpaa Barren, uninhabitable dust rock with no useful materials in quantities great enough to warrant the establishment of expensive mining installations on or below the surface. Kokkola Tumultuous lava world and the EIT's only known source of Dragonrock, most of which is consumed by Vaikan industry - some of which is present in Aatami aboard factory stations - for the production of precision equipment, high-tech parts, and specialty armor. A population of 120,000 is almost exclusively involved in mining activity, and only a small portion are on Kokkola year-round. Nykarleby Frigid world encased in a global sheet of ice believed to have been an ocean world when it occupied a closer orbit to its star. Planet Tech is in the early stages of terraforming the planet to convert it into an ocean world once again, although early settlement opportunities will not be available for several decades, and the project is not expected to be fully completed for at least ninety years. Pieksamaki Enormous white gas giant skimmed for hydrogen and various other gasses, all of which is consumed by local terraforming and manufacturing industries. Stochal Belt Dense lava asteroid field between Kokkola and Kankaanpaa. Various mining companies have shown recent interest in establishing extraction operations. Pieksamaki Field Thin band of methane ice and dust at the edge of the system. A number of small planetoids occupy the field, believed to be escaped moons from Peiksamaki, thus granting the field its name. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures ENS Frei ''Zamasova-class battleship of the Eteno Imperial Navy. On guard assignment at the Becker gate pending a renewed offensive against the Kklxin. ENS Geofon Zamasova-class battleship of the Eteno Imperial Navy. On guard assignment at the Becker gate pending a renewed offensive against the Kklxin. ENS Jorth Zamasova-class battleship of the Eteno Imperial Navy. On guard assignment at the Becker gate pending a renewed offensive against the Kklxin. ENS Holmard Zamasova-class battleship of the Eteno Imperial Navy. On guard assignment at the Becker gate pending a renewed offensive against the Kklxin. ENS Dvortoyak Wotan-class battleship of the Eteno Imperial Navy. On guard assignment protecting Benddelgansden Research Station. ENS Sigyn Zamasova-class battleship of the Eteno Imperial navy. On border security and guard assignment at the Nepastovus gate. Naval Station Aatami Immensely large naval station constructed to be the headquarters of Navy forces fighting the Kklxin in nearby systems. The majority of the local garrison fleet as well as ships mustered for pending offensives operate out of Aatami, whose docking and repair capacity far exceeds that of any naval station outside of the restricted systems. Orbits Aatami freely. Tobothol Fortress Asteroid fort towed into a position adjacent to the Becker gate and armed primarily with heavy anti-ship guns, relying on an armored internal hangar with capacity for up to 135 fighters for defense against snubcraft. Orbits Aatami freely. Naval Station Solamiscu Aatami's first naval station, currently relegated to an auxiliary role as a supply base and storage area for military bulk transports and their cargoes while in transit to the front line. Orbits Pieksamaki. Grundat Shipping Station Northern Export Shipping's corporate headquarters and their regional headquarters and warehouse servicing Aatami and numerous adjoining systems. Grundat facilitates Northern Export Shipping's lucrative arms shipment contracts for the war effort as well as the secure shipping of Dragonrock to Vaikan territories. Orbits Kokkola. Neckarschau Terminal Secure shipping terminal through which all major munitions and Dragonrock shipments are required to pass through before leaving the system or being delivered to military installations. Orbits Kokkola. Uoliene-Stundas Manufacturing Station Manufacturing station owned by the Vulkastis Mining Federation, a corporate empire powerful enough to declare themselves a sovereign state. A variety of products requiring large amounts of Dragonrock are made aboard Uoliene-Stundas as opposed to centers in Vaikan territories due to the risks associated with long-distance shipment of such a valuable material. Orbits Kokkola. Ostalbarg Station Headquarters of the local IPF garrison and a major fighter base, shared by the station's owner and the Imperial Navy due to its proximity to the front line with the Kklxin. Orbits Nykarleby. Kuyvarch Space Colony Aatami's largest population center, housing many of the system's residents involved with commercial activity, mining on Kokkola, shipping, the terraforming project on Nykarleby, and the war effort. 850,000 reside permanently aboard Kuyvarch, but the station can host up to 300,000 additional commuters, visitors, or workers at various times. Interstellar Agricultural Associates has a major stake in the colony's operations due to the presence of a number of food production domes reserved for military consumption. Orbits Kokkola. Benddelgansden Research Station High-security military research installation established to study captured Kklxin equipment, vehicles, and vessels as well as any intact space wrecks. The station is permanently guarded by a battleship and is fitted with a comprehensive self-destruct system in order to prevent the capture of research based on the reverse-engineering of captured technology, or the recapture of the technology itself. Orbits Aatami freely. Seifhenbalk Station Planet Tech's headquarters for terraforming operations on Nykarleby. 11,000 workers and their families live permanently on the station. Orbits Nykarleby. Posnovy Station Allschwinz Exchange casino and resort oriented towards members of the military operated officially as a "relaxing military history museum". Posnovy is the Exchange's most popular establishment, appreciated by its clientele specifically for its attractive majority-female staff, proximity to the front lines, and a complimentary communications center that allows military personnel on leave to quickly and easily contact friends and family. Orbits Pieksamaki. Malisk II Mining Station Colonial Mineral Technology headquarters for mining on Kokkola, outfitted with additional smelting and refining facilities for Dragonrock extracted from the planet's core and mantle. Orbits Kokkola. Rostzehegeny Mining Station Radboud Special Minerals corporate headquarters and smelting and refining facility exclusively for Dragonrock mining operations. Orbits Kokkola. Hostendaerde Station Small space colony constructed exclusively for senior military personnel and their families. 80,000 residents live permanently on the station. Orbits Nykarleby. Great War Prison Station Brutal military prison station rebuilt after its self-destruction to prevent the liberation of a small number of Kklxin prisoners early in the war when Aatami was briefly occupied. The Great War Prison Station held many valuable Harbinger prisoners and was the site of thousands of military code violations regarding the treatment of prisoners, and most likely continues the tradition with Kklxin prisoners. This is impossible to confirm due to the station's heavy security and the fact that no Kklxin prisoner has ever successfully escaped with their life. The station is surrounded by a thick minefield whose sole route in and out is routinely altered by Imperial Navy minelayers and minesweepers. Orbits Aatami freely. Bytca Miner's Station Heavily reinforced Worker's Army raider base within the Stochal Belt whose purpose is twofold. Its primary mission is to harass Dragonrock mining operations in the system and discourage the exploitation of the Stochal Belt. Additionally, its raider contingent is tasked with harassing military shipments in order to hamper the war effort. Orbits Aatami freely. Kapusany Base Minor Chormna Raiders outpost established near Bytca Miner's Station so as to allow Chormna pilots to gain experience alongside their veteran Worker's Army allies. Orbits Aatami freely. Medzilaborce Base Varsa outpost in the Stochal Belt whose pilots primarily disrupt the operations of the Worker's Army and their Chormna Raiders allies out of pure rivalry and out of a desire to prevent them from disrupting the war effort, seen by the Varsa as direct aid to alien enemies. Orbits Aatami freely. Connections *Jolankrivny'i *Naumov *Becker *Yanyarigan *Kastner *Nepastovus Category:Star systems Category:Class G stars Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with four planets